


Good Kitty

by orphan_account



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Begging, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AYE FIC NUMBER 2<br/>thanks _glambertforlife_ for the idea XD </p>
<p>Hope this doesnt suck too bad</p>
    </blockquote>





	Good Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> AYE FIC NUMBER 2  
> thanks _glambertforlife_ for the idea XD 
> 
> Hope this doesnt suck too bad

Snuggled up watching a movie with Adam, Tommy was half asleep when he felt Adams hand slide down the back of his pants and a finger tease his hole. 

"And now I'm horney" he mumbled under his breath. Adam chuckles and tips Tommys chin up with his finger. "Are you hard baby?" Pushing back against the finger at his hole Tommy smirks at him. "Maybe." Adam pulls his hand out of Tommys pants. "Aw.. want me to fix it?" 

Shifting so he was on Adams lap he rolled his hips. "Fuck yeah" Adam moaned and Tommy kissed him. "B-bed... bedr... bedroom" Adam mumbled between kissed. Tommy got up and grabbed Adams hand, going up the stairs to the bedroom. 

Tommy pushed Adam up against the door frame kissing his neck. "Fuck me daddy" Adam moaned, grabbing Tommys hair and pulling his head away from Adams neck. "Beg for it." Tommy grabbed at Adams shirt. "Fuck me, need it so bad. Need your cock up my ass. I know you wanna fuck my tight little ass. Fill me up, bite me, make me yours." Adam cursed under his breath and the grip on Tommys hair got tighter. "I..i won't g-give in s-so easily." 

Smirking Tommy palmed Adam through his pants and whispered in his ear "please daddy need you to fill me up and fuck me. please I need it so bad" Adam lightly pushed Tommy off of him and yanked his shirt off. "Fuck it.... Get undressed for daddy. " 

While Tommy quickly got out of his clothes Adam took his pants and underwear off and climbed on the bed. Tommy climbed on the bed and settled in between Adams legs. Adam moaned when Tommy slowly stroked his cock. "Good kitty" 

Looking him in the eye Tommy licked Adams cock from base to tip, tounging the slit. Petting Tommys head Adam thrusts in his mouth, catching him by surprise. He chokes slightly before sucking hard and making his throat relax. Adam pants heavily as he thrusts harder, the head of his cock hitting the back of Tommys throat. 

Quickly pulling off, Tommy coats a finger with spit and takes Adam back in his mouth, fingering himself open. Adam moans at the sight and throws his head back. "Oh shit." Tommy pulls off but keeps jerking him off. "Does daddy like what he sees?" Adam looks down and smirks at him. "Sure do." 

Adam grabs Tommys hair and tugs. "C'mon baby.... make daddy cum." Straddling Adams thighs Tommy lines up Adams cock with his hole and pushes down. "Fuck.. so big." 

Grabbing Tommys hips Adam slowly starts thrusting, a slow teasing pace. "Does kitty like?" Tommy moans and throws his head back. "Y-yes daddy." Adam thrusts harder, still thrusting too damn slow. Tommy is too close to really care though. He jerk himself off but Adam bats his hand away and strokes him quickly. "Fuck... 'm gonna cum.. please daddy. Let me cum." Adams hips snap up hard and fast, knocking that air out of Tommys lungs. "Yeah... cum for daddy." One, two, three pumps later he cums, moaning loudly. "Good kitty." Adam says milking the cum from Tommys cock, cum all over his hand. Tommy grabs Adams hand and licks it clean. 

"Cum in me daddy. I want to feel you cum in my tight little ass." Adam tosses his head back, grabbing Tommys hips and thrusting hard. The sound of skin slapping against skin fills the room. Adams grip tightens and he moans when he cums. Tommy rocks his hips, riding Adam through his orgasm. 

Gently pushing Tommy onto his back, Adam pulls out and settles in between Tommys thighs. Pulling his ass cheeks apart just enough to see his cum leaking from Tommys ass. He licks his own cum from Tommys hole, using broad strokes of his tounge. Tommy moans and grabs Adams head with his hands and pushes his face closer. Adam thrusts his tounge in, cleaning the cum from Tommys hole. Licking the abused flesh. He lightly bites Tommys ass before moving back up his body and kissing him. Tommy moans, tasting himself on Adams tounge. Adam pulls away and lays on his back, pulling Tommy to his side, his head on Adams chest. Playing with Tommy hair Adam whispers "good kitty."

**Author's Note:**

> Ta da! You can comment prompts n stuff if you want idk do whatever  
> *skips away* 
> 
> I totally don't have a version of me & Adam pfft what are you talking about


End file.
